PotC: Old Friends and New Discoveries
by For.When.My.Words.Sing
Summary: A little story I made set after Dead Man's Chest. Will/OC. Romance, Adeventure.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman sighed as she stared out at the wide blue Caribbean Sea. Her hazel eyes looked around, in hope of finding a ship. Or anything for that matter. The air was hot, and the cool breeze felt good on her tanned face, her tangled light brown hair swaying gently in the wind, as did her baggy cream shirt. She stood up; kicking off her black boots and rolling up her pants to her knees, she went for a walk in the tide.

Jack groaned as he hit the base of a palm tree. He opened a chocolate brown, kohl rimmed eye and looked around.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Then he remembered. He was Jack Sparrow. Correction. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And he was on the same Godforsaken island that Barbossa had marooned him on twice before. Just one thing was bothering him. Who was the girl walking on the beach? "Kim..."

Kim paused in the water and looked over her shoulder at Jack. Slowly retreating from the water, she stopped long enough to grab two bottles of rum and went to join Jack, handing him one of the bottles of the amber drink.

"Thank ye lass." Jack took the bottle with a smirk and removing the cork, drained half the bottle within seconds. Kim smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe a man could be that attached to rum. Jack took the bottle away from his lips and looked at Kim. "Care to tell me how we ended up on this bloody little island?"

Kim shrugged and looked out at the rolling waves. "Let's see. I was marooned and you were spat up by God knows what. "Does that help?"

Jack sighed. "Hardly love. And it was the Kraken."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "The Kraken? You mean Davy Jones's little thing?" Jack smirked on Kim's comment. She obviously hadn't seen the Kraken before.

"I'll have you know love, that thing isn't little at all. And aye, it was the Kraken who, let's put it your way, spat me up. But enough about me. You were marooned?"

Kim sighed and nodded. "Yes, I was marooned. By my crew. Apparently a woman isn't fit to be a captain."

Jack nodded. He knew exactly how she felt. Except for the girl part. "So, if you were captain where's your hat?"

"Never had a hat. By the way, this is yours." Kim handed Jack his famous tri-corned hat. Jack smiled and taking his hat brushed the sand off it before replacing it atop of his head.

"Thank you lass. I missed this hat." Jack looked at Kim, who was lost in thought as she stared at the ocean again. "Everything alright love?"

Kim snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jack. "What? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking of a friend"

Jack nodded. "And what might be the name of this friend?"

Kim sighed. "Will. Will Turner."


	2. Chapter 2

In the pirate port of Tortuga, the same William Turner had just set sail on a ship he had managed to get a ride on. He leaned on the railing as his chocolate brown eyes looked out at sea and let out a soft sigh. His destination? Rum Runners Island. He knew Jack would be there. Pushing a lock of his brown hair away from his eyes he turned to the captain. "We stop there." He nodded in the direction of the small landscape on the horizon.

Kim gave a soft sigh as she looked out at the large amount of water in front of her and frowned. Noticing this, Jack gave her a soft nudge.

"And what may I ask are you thinking about?"

"A way to get off this island." Brushing the white sand off her trousers, Kim leaned back on the trunk of a palm tree.

Jack gave a soft chuckle. "Well you can stop worrying your pretty little head off."

Kim raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "You know how to get us off of here?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Of course. All I we have to do it rope us a couple of sea-turtles, make a raft and well be on our way." He put an arm around Kim's shoulders and held up his bottle of rum.

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed Jacks arm off leaning her head back again on the trunk. "Wake me up when you have a good plan." Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

--

Opening her eyes, Kim looked around, dazed. By the looks of it the sun had set long ago and Jack as sleeping peacefully next to a large crackling fire. Surprised she had slept for so long, Kim sat up, rubbing her eyes. She froze as she heard something come from the thin forest behind her. She listened for a moment. There it was again. Someone was here. Slowly getting to her feet, Kim put a hand to her pistol as she walked into the trees. She looked around but it was too dark to see further than a few feet in any direction. She froze as she heard a crack of a twig behind her and quickly pulling out her pistol, she turned to face the stranger.

"Will?"

Standing in front of her, sword drawn and soaked head to toe, was William Turner.

They both stood there for a few moments, before Kim finally spoke. "Will...what...what are you doing here?"

Will smiled, putting his sword away. "I'm looking for someone. What about you?"

Kim chuckled. "Well, you want the short version or long version?" Sighing, she put away her pistol and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "My mum died a few years after you left England. So I came out here. I was on the sea a lot, mostly as a deckhand. I finally got my own ship one day. It belonged to a friend of mine who decided to settle down. Then, after being captain of a ship for seven years my crew decided maroon me here."

Will shook his head chuckling softly. "Typical Kim. Do I always need to get you out of trouble?"

"Looks like it."

Will smiled, looking at her then at the grass beneath them. There was silence for a bit longer before he looked up. "Is anyone else here?" Kim nodded.

" Jack's on the beach." She nodded in the direction she had come from.

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes. Come."

Trudging onto the beach, Kim silently strode over the still sleeping figure of Jack, giving him a good prod in the side, Will watching from behind her.

Jack groaned and sat up, rubbing the place where Kim had hit him. "I was having a good dream."

Kim rolled her eyes and sat down beside Will, handing him a bottle of rum. Will looked down at the bottle and shaking his head put it down. "Next time, keep lookout before someone," Kim nodded to Will, "comes out of the forest. Got it?"

Jack looked at Will and stopped rubbing his sore side. "Hello William," He looked around and frowned. "And where might be Mrs. Turner?"

Will pursed his lips and did not answer. Instead he turned to the ocean and took a breath. "She's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking at Will, his expression portraying no emotion. "What?"

Will sighed, still looking out at the sea, playing with a shell in his hand. "It happened a while ago. We were in Port Royal. She fell ill. We got every doctor we could. But they couldn't do anything." Will looked down at the sand, fighting back tears. "She died the day we were to get married. She died in my arms." He choked back a sob.

Kim looked down at the sand, hands clasped together.

Jack nodded looking at the sand as well. "I'm sorry mate."

Will shook his head. "Isn't not your fault Jack." He looked up at him. "She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry."

Jack nodded, not looking up to meet his eyes. "You got a ship?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get off here."

Kim shook her head. "It's too dark. We'll go back in the morning." Will nodded in agreement.

"All right then. Wake me up in the morning." Laying back into the sand, Jack fell asleep again.

Kim smiled softly and looked back at Will. "Are you all right?"

Will nodded, still staring at the sand.

Sighing she got to her feet. "It's late. I'll see you in the morning." Turning she walked to her little spot on the island, leaving Will in his thoughts.

--

Will woke to the sun in his eyes. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep or for how long. Truth be told, his thoughts and memories of yesterday were slightly muddled. He looked around to see about three empty bottles of rum beside him. "Oh." Sitting up he rubbed his aching back and looked to his left. Jack was still peacefully sleeping in the sand. He chuckled and looking to the right he frowned as he saw Kim's spot on the island empty. "Kim?"

Kim walked out of the trees, a few small apples in her hand. "Good morning Will. Have a nice night?"

Will smiled and nodded. "Great." Catching the apple Kim tossed to him; he took a bite out of it and nodded to Jack. "Is he ever going to wake up?"

Shrugging, Kim threw an apple at Jack. She smiled as Jack groaned and turned over. "Good morning Jack!"

Jack grunted in acknowledgment, not liking the early wake up. He sat for a bit, staring at the rolling waves before getting to his feet and walking to Kim and Will. "So where would we be going today?"

Kim looked at Will. "You got a ship right?" She smiled as Will nodded. "Then we're off to Tortuga."

Smiling as she let the wind play with her hair, Kim leaned on the railing of _The Ranger. _It was a nice ship, big, sturdy, comfortable and it had a faithful crew, her now being part of it. Will, who wasn't very into the whole being a pirate thing stood not too far away from her and last Kim knew Jack, was heading towards the rum cellar. She smiled as the wind picked up and closing her eyes she enjoyed the feeling.

"You like it out here?"

Kim turned and looked at Will, a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "Yes. I do." She replied, looking back at the sea. She thought for a moment before looking back at Will. "You don't like, do you?"

Will shook his head. "No. I guess the whole pirate thing doesn't really appeal to me." He looked at her and smiled thoughtfully. "Why did you come to the sea? You always said you'd never leave England."

Kim felt her cheeks go red and she bit her bottom lip. He knew her to tell. "You really want me to tell you?" He nodded and Kim sighed, looking away. "Fine, it's because I--"

"Captain! Land" They had reached Tortuga. Smiling she looked at Will again. "I'd better go help." Before he could say another word she turned and walked away, letting out a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim walked down the cobble-stoned streets of Tortuga, looking around. Everywhere she looked she saw drunk pirates and wenches. Feeling a bit uneasy, she wrapped her arms around her self before walking into a tavern. It was filled with people, shouting, clanging mugs together and most of all, getting drunk. She saw Jack in a corner, pint of rum in one in one hand, the other around the waist of a whore. Smiling softly, she walked to the bar, going around the staggering people. Sitting down she ordered a small rum, and was about to reach for her pocket to pay when she felt a warm hand on hers. Looking up she saw Will smiling down at her. "Don't. I'll pay." Removing his hand off hers he handed the bar tender a few silver coins before sitting down next to Kim.

Kim smiled softly, looking at him. "Thanks."

Will shook his head, smile still on his face. "It's all right." He looked around and gave a soft sighed before looking back at Kim. "Don't like it here?"

Kim shook her head this time, looking around as well. "Been a pirate for ten years and I never got used to it." She looked at Will and smiled before looking down at her glass. Again there was another awkward moment of silence.

"Kim?"

Kim looked up at Will before he continued.

"Why did you come after me?"

Kim smiled softly. "Because. You're the only one left that I can trust."

Will blushed, looking at the floor. "Oh." He looked around before looking at Kim, smiling. "How about we get out of here and go for a walk?"

Kim looked up at him and smiled. "Sure. I'd like that." Taking Will's hand, they walked out of the tavern and to the beach in silence. The sky was clear and they could see all the billions of start above them. They walked for what seemed like forever, talking about their time together in England and everything between then and now. Even after the sun started rising and the lamps in Tortuga started going off, they kept walking. Stopping, Will turned to face Kim. "I missed you."

"What'd you miss?"

"This. Strolling down the beach like we did when we were kids, hiding from our parents, picking pockets. Everything."

Kim smiled, looking at him in his eyes as he stared back. "I did too." They looked at each other for moments, lost in each others eyes. Will smiled and closing his eyes he slowly leaned in, Kim doing the same. Their lips were only millimeters apart.

"Terribly sorry to ruin your little moment here but we really need to be going."

Kim pulled back, her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Thanks Jack." Smiling she let go of Will's hand, which she had been squeezing the whole night, and began following Jack back to _The Ranger._


	5. Chapter 5

Will stared at the ceiling of his cabin, thinking hard as he lay on the hard bed. It had been about a week since he and Kim had taken the walk on the beach, and ever since then he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she blushed, the way she smiled, her laugh, her eyes, the smell of her. It drove him insane. He sighed and closed his eyes.

--

Jack stood at the wheel of _The Ranger._ After a little talk with the captain he managed to persuade him to give him the ship for a time. He smirked, his hands on the wheel, guiding it through the familiar waters as he stared out onto the horizon. It was about mid-afternoon and the sun would be setting in a few hours. He squinted as he saw a ship appear on the horizon. He looked about to see four or five more. Looking at the nearest one he scowled as he saw the flag. "Bloody Navy." Tying the wheel he went down below deck. "All hands on deck! We got trouble!"

--

Kim sat up in her bed, looking out the window and at the Navy ships. "What the hell?" Swinging herself out of bed she ran out the door and onto deck, everyone else already there. Running to the side of the ship she leaned over the railings and cursed. "Jack!" She turned to the pirate. "Any plans?"

Jack stood at the wheel again, looking around them. "We fight.

"That's all we got?"

Will nodded, running across the deck. "It is. Everyone prepare for battle!"

Kim cursed under her breath again; rushing down to her cabin she grabbed her sword as the first cannonball hit The _Ranger_. Stumbling at the sudden impact, she ran out and onto deck. Only about an hour later was the ship flooded with Navy officers, the pirates fighting hard against them.

It was well into the fight when a sudden cry was heard over the shouts and clashing of swords. Everyone froze and turned to see where it came from.

"Kim!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kim was standing on the railings, struggling to get free from the one who was holding her. Bootstrap Bill, dripping water head to toe and a dagger at Kim's throat. "Anyone move and I'll kill her."

Will pushed through the crowd and stopping in front of his father. "Let her go."

Bootstrap looked at Will. "Sorry son. Captain's orders."

"I'll deal with him. Just let her go."

Bootstrap sighed, a bit tired of Kim's struggling and pushed the dagger onto her neck, trying to get her to stop. "I can't. Her father wants to see her."

"My father died when I was a baby."

Bootstrap chuckled. "Or at least that's what you think don't you Ms. Jones?"

Kim's struggling seized and she stood wide-eyed. "What?"

"That's right. Now just be still, and it'll all be over soon. He just wants to speak with you."

Kim shook her head, trying to shake off his grip on her. "No, it's not true."

Will scowled, holding up his sword to his father. "Let. Her. Go."

Annoyed now by his son's request, Bill removed the dagger from her neck, letting Kim stumble back towards Will.

He grabbed her around the waist, holding her close to him as he looked down at her features. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, holding onto him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Will nodded, and turned back to his father, on hand on the ropes leading up the mast to steady himself. "I want you to tell Joes that she's not coming, and if he tries getting her, I'll kill him."

Bootstrap chuckled. "He won't like that."

Will opened his mouth to reply but his words were drowned when another shriek was heard. Looking back over his shoulder, Will scowled. "Norrington." He wasn't even aware he was here.

James Norrington smirked, a fist of Kim's hair in one hand and a knife at her neck, slowly backing up to the side of the ship he was closest to. "Hello Mr. Turner." He turned to Kim and smirked. "Ms. Jones. Now why don't you be a good girl and tell us where you're father's heart is."

Jack, who stood not to far off and was quiet through the entire scene, stepped forward. "I thought you had it."

Norrington looked up towards Jack and frowned. "Yes well I lost it."

He turned back to Kim, waiting. "Well?"

Kim frowned and turning her head as far as she could, spat in his face. "Bite me."

Wiping the spit on his shoulder, he pressed the dagger closer to her neck. "Are you sure of that?"

Kim sighed and stopped struggling. "I don't know."

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry. Wrong answer."

Before anyone could react, there was a gunshot and James Norrington dropped his dagger, unweaving his hand from Kim's hair to hold his bleeding arm. Looking up to see Will, Kim behind him and pistol still in his hand, he scowled.

"Go. Or I'll kill you."

James scowled, and leaving behind the dead soldiers, the navy retreated.

Will turned to look at his father, but he was already gone. He turned to Kim, who was keeping close to him and put his pistol away. "Are you all right?" he whispered, moving a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

Kim, who was a bit shaken by the whole thing, nodded. "I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around Will's waist as he held onto her tightly, watching the ships turn in mere dots on the horizon.

--

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Kim watched the sunset from her spot in the crows nest. A few days had passed since the incident with Norrington and Bootstrap Bill, and she was still surprised to know she was Davy Jones daughter. Who knew he could have a daughter? Will had been over-protective since, and wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Kim looked over the edge of the crows nest as she felt it rock back and forth a bit and smiled. "Speak of the handsome."

Will, who was now sitting beside her, raised an eyebrow confused. "What?"

Kim shook her head, laughing softly. "Never mind."

Will chuckled and nodded, making himself comfortable before looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Kim shrugged and nodded. "I guess so. Kind of tired, and I could use some rum, but I'm fine. And you really have to stop asking." She added with a smile.

"Sorry. But I have to ask."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I love you."

Kim, who had just returned her gaze to the sea, looked at him surprised. "What?"

Will smiled. "I love you. I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't. I love you Kim and--" Kim putting a finger on his lips and he stopped.

Kim smiled, staring into his eyes. "Show me."

Will smirked and taking her finger away leaned forward and kissed her, their fingers entwined.


End file.
